My New Boyfriend Is A Specialist?
by PrincessSparkx
Summary: Bloom and her best girlfriends are the most sweetest popular girls that ever roamed the hall at Gardenia Flame High School. Bloom turns sixteen and a couple of hotties come to their school. Romance brews up and so does..."What's a specialist and am I really a fairy"
1. Birthday Girl Day

Hey guys! I'm a new person so please….no hateful or hurtful reviews! I would like if I could get ten for my first chapter at the very least. Twenty would show me so much gratitude. Anyways enjoy!

My New Boyfriend…Is a Specialist?

Bloom's POV

Hi. I'm Bloom Melinda Sparx Domino. I live in Gardenia, Earth. Today is my birthday and I'm turning sixteen. It's time for me to get ready to go to school. You feel bad for me don't you? My birthday is on April 12th a school day. At least my absolute best girlfriends are going to help me celebrate after school with me and my parents. It's time for me to get ready to go to school.

I got out of bed by the sound of my red alarm clock. My PERSONAL (that's right I said it… PERSONAL bathroom. Since my parents Vanessa and Mike are flowing with money we live in a huge mansion and I have my own bathroom) bathroom is just across the hall so I get my bathrobe and towel, slip into my bathroom and take a shower. After that I reach for my bathrobe I swung near the pole and put it on. I get the towel and wrap it around my wet and soaking hair. I get out of the shower and take my toothbrush and toothpaste and start brushing me teeth. After five minutes I'm done. I leave my bathroom and on the way back to my bedroom I run into my mom Vanessa. "Hello sweetie, happy birthday!" Mom says. She hugs me and I of course hug her back. "Thanks mom, I'm going to get dressed so I guess I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." I tell her. She nods and heads for her bathroom. I walk into my bedroom and go to my enormous closet. I look around for the perfect outfit that says 'hey birthday girl here'. I can't guess between my red strapless mini dress and my pink halter top and light blue skinny jeans. "I'll save the strapless dress for the birthday party" I tell myself. I take my pink halter top and blue skinny jeans, lay them on the bed, take of my bathrobe, and put on my outfit. I put the bathrobe in my closet and pick out red heels with roses on them. I put the shoes on and walk to my vanity mirror. I take the towel off my head and throw it into the closet. The brush is right in front of me so I pick it up and start brushing my flaming red hair. I put it down and take the iron curler and curl my hair so it gets the perfect bounce. I put the iron curler down, grab my messenger bag and bolt down the stairs that lead downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi Dad" I say with a smile on my face. Dad gets up from his chair, puts down his cup of coffee, and comes to give me a bear hug. "Hey kiddo. Happy birthday" he says while he takes his bacon and eggs from mom. I sit down and get eating to my special birthday pancakes with syrup. I gobble it down, give mom the plate, grab my house and car keys , and leave the mansion. "It's Bloom" I say to the iron doors as the machine samples my voice to let the door open. My red convertible is parked out. I jump in and leave my bag on the ground. I put the keys into ignition and drive to my best girlfriends' houses to pick them up for Gardenia Flame High School. "I'm coming for you girls and when school is over we're going to party all night long"I say as I speed down the street.

Not bad for my first chapter and story eh? Anyways leave reviews of how you like it so far and stuff. Peace out guys! Oh, and Bloom says hi!


	2. Need A Ride Winx?

Hey guys! Back and ready to update my second chapter! I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter yesterday…..Anyways enjoy chapter 2!

Stella's POV

I'm outside my house with my star sparkly yellow messenger bag and I'm waiting for Bloom to pick me up in her convertible. Oh, look there she is. I see a shining red convertible race down the street at full speed. It stops right in front of me."Hey Bloom happy birthday" I say as I get in the seat next to Bloom and hugging her. She hugs me back and says "Thanks Stella! Next stop: Aisha's house."She puts the car back to speed and races to Aisha's house. We get there really fast but I'm not surprised because Bloom has the fastest car in the state. Ok I'm exaggerating. We see Aisha getting out of her house with her midnight blue messenger bag. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Bloom got us all expensive messenger bags. Bloom stops the car and Aisha gets into the next seat in the second row. There are three rows with two seats per each row so it fits us perfectly."Hey girlies. Happy birthday Bloom. Hey Stell" Aisha says. "Hey Aisha and thanks" Bloom says while she bends around to give Aisha a hug. "Three more stops and it's off to school" Bloom says while turning the car back on. She, again, speeds her car down the street and stops at Flora's house. Flora is already on her porch so she steps down and walks to the car and sits next to Aisha. "Happy birthday Bloom. Hey Stella. Hey Aisha" Flora says sweetly while smiling. We all wave towards her and smile. "Thanks Flo" Bloom says as she starts the car and heads to our last stop. Musa and Tecna live close to each other so we don't have to go two more stops. Bloom stops the car and Musa and Tecna sit in the last two seats."Hey girls. Happy birthday Bloom" Musa says. "Happy birthday Bloom. Hi guys" Tecna says. "Thanks you guys. Even though it's my birthday I got you guys presents and I'll give them to you at school" Bloom says as she speeds for Gardenia Flame High School. When we get there Bloom parks her car and we get out.

Bloom's POV

I park the car and we all get out. We walk towards the entrance and go in. Everyone stops what they're doing and stare at us. "Those girls are so stylish" I hear a girl whisper to her friend. The girls and I stop. "Hey everyone! You're all invited to my birthday party" I tell them. Everyone erupts in cheers. I see a guy with blond hair stare at me. I smile and wave to him. There are five more guys behind him. There's one with magenta hair, one with strawberry orange hair, one with long midnight blue hair, one with dark brown hair and one with light brown hair. "Come on girls lets go meet those guys over there" I say pointing at the blond and his friends. They nod and we walk over to them. "Hi! I'm Bloom, that's Tecna, that's Musa, that's Aisha, that's Flora and that's Stella. We're the Winx" I say to them. They stare at us in awe. "Hey you ok?" I say putting my hand on the blonde's forehead. "Y…Y…Yea. I'm Sky, these are my friends Timmy, Riven, Nabu, Helia, and Brandon" the blond, Sky, says. I take my hand of his forehead. "Nice to meet you guys. Are you new" I ask. "Yea what's it to you" the magenta hair boy Riven says. I frown sadly. "I was just asking….if you guys need help I guess come find us." I say my voice cracking a little bit. I turn my heels to leave but someone grabs my wrist. I turn around and see it's Sky. "I'm sorry about Riven" he says. "Riven apologize to her" Brandon says. Riven shakes his head. "No" he says."


	3. Riven Caused The Fairy Trigger

No chit chat. Let's get on with the story.

Previously: "Riven apologize to her" Brandon says. Riven shakes his head. "No" he says

Bloom's POV

"It's fine" I say my voice sounding squeaky more."See she doesn't want me to apologize so cool your jets" Riven says. A few tears roll down my cheeks. "Come on girls lets go. Oh and by the way you're not invited to her birthday party today" Musa says. "Wait today's her birthday? Like today, today" Sky asks. "Today, today" Musa answers. "Riven! It's her birthday and you won't apologize" Sky exclaims. Riven shrugs "I have a birthday too but I never ask you to apologize now do I" Riven says a little loud.I wipe my tears and scream back at him " But you don't need to be rude about it!" I see a little crowd forming. "Come on Bloom no need to yell" Flora says while gently tugging my arm motioning to walk away. " Um new dudes? You do know who you're talking to right" says my best guy friend Andy. "No and I don't care" says Riven. I just lost it and started crying. "Bloom sweetie it's ok" Flora says. "Cry baby" Riven mutters as he walks the whole school is practically here and they all gasp. "THAT IS IT" I say angrily. I can feel the rage inside of me surfacing. "Bloom… um why are you glowing red" Stella says nervously. My hair starts whipping back and forth like there's wing. My head starts feeling like a giant is pounding it. I scream in pain as I touch my head. I only see the girls coming towards me right before the room goes black and I collapse.

Stella's POV

"BLOOM!" I scream as I run towards her. The girls are following right behind me and the crowd is frozen. I see that Riven guy turn around as I screamed Bloom's name.I sit beside Bloom on the ground and I pick her head up and put it on my lap. The blond Sky tries to walk toward the girls, Bloom, and I but Andy, Bloom's best guy friend goes in front of him."Don't take another step closer to them" I hear Andy growl. "I just want to see what's wrong with her" Sky says calmly. "Bloom" I whisper as tears fall on my cheeks and drip on Bloom's cheek. Flora comes next to me and feels Bloom's pulse. She starts crying. "I don't feel anything. She's gone" Flora says quietly. "No! She can't be gone!" Stella cries. The whole crowd is in tears. I see Musa get up and pull Riven to Bloom. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO BLOOM?! DO YOU?! HUH DO YOU?!"Musa screams. She's crying too. "Awww…. poor you. Oh well people live and die" Riven says shrugging."Would you like me to end you" Musa says. Aisha and Tecna run to the headmistress's office. I lay Bloom gently back on the floor. "There's nothing we can do" Stella says. I take off the friendship necklace Bloom gave me on my birthday and I put it around her neck. Musa and Flora do the same since they also got friendship necklaces from Bloom. We hear the bell ring. The crowd and Andy sadly walk to their classes. The girls and I stay. We see the guys trying to escape but Musa practically drags them to see Bloom's face. Sky and the rest of guys minus Riven have a look of guilt on their faces. Riven just shrugs like nothing happened. We see a bright glow from Bloom and we look towards her. She floats up into the air and we watch in amazement. The bright light gets stronger and we shield our eyes. When the light fades we see Bloom in a whole new outfit with… fairy wings? She is wearing a short sky blue dress that goes a little below her thigh and it has ruffles. He hair looks like it's been straightened with a straightner and it has a three heart pin clipped onto the side of her hair. Her lips have peach pink fusion lipstick. Blue twisty sandals bend around her feet to create shoes. Last but not least around her neck is a necklace with a small light blue bottle on it and medium butterfly like fairy wings. Bloom's eyelids flutter open. She smiles a small smile and she falls out of the air. "I got her… I got her" I say. Sky catches her before I can. I see Bloom blush when Sky places her down. She looks dead at Riven in the eye. She walks up to him, her face inches away from his. "You almost killed me. Thanks to my sister I survived" Bloom says. Then Aisha and Tecna come rushing back in with Headmistress Faragonda. They look so….. surprised." Girls come I want to show you something" Bloom says calmly. Me and the girls walk to her. She takes of her necklace with the bottle. Bloom opens it and takes out what looks like tiny sparkly dust. She sprinkles it on us and then…..

You know what's going to happen so review my story and tell me what's going to happen. And review me whether Riven and Bloom should be friends or it was long but I couldn't help it. Oh Bloom says hi!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Quick summary of what happened before! Bloom passes out and then she wakes up transformed as a fairy. It stopped when Bloom sprinkled dust on the girls. Ok no more chit chat! ON WITH THE STORY!

Bloom's POV

The girls walk toward me but are still standing there but with a smile now. I wonder why. I take off my necklace with the bottle."Daphne!" I call out. "Come on big sis! Come out and meet my friends and…. some guys" I say. The guys including Riven, , and the girls look at me like I'm crazy but I just shake my head. I sigh with a look of disappointment. I take the bottle and sprinkle some dust on the girls. Stella glows bright yellow, Musa glows bright purple, Aisha glows bright blue, Tecna glows bright green, and Flora glows pink. The guys and stare in awe. "This is illogical Bloom! What's happening" Tecna asks. "You're transforming into fairies" I say smoothly. Again, they look at me like I'm crazy. "Whatever just say 'Winx enchantix transform'" I tell them. They do as I say and they transform. They look totes cute in their fairy outfits! I put the bottle back on the necklace and put it around my neck. I turn my attention to the boys.

Sky's POV

I see Bloom looking at us. She looks so hot right now. "Bloom. You and the girls need to come with us."I say. "Why should we. Mr. Bad Attitude Magenta almost killed Bloom" Musa snaps. Riven glares at Musa. Musa glares back at him. They start insulting each other. "Enough!" I hear Bloom scream. They turn to look at her. "Since when did you become my-" Riven said but stopped. Bloom walks up to him again her face inches from his. She grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to her until it looks like they're in kissing position. I feel so jealous right now. "Listen here tall, magenta, and attitude. You will apologize to me right now or else…" Bloom threatens."Or else what" Riven scoffs. "Bad move bro" I tell him shaking my head. Bloom turns her attention away from him and looks at me with a smile. "You totally get me" she says. I just smile at her. She turns her attention back to Riven. " Or else this" she says holding what looks like a fireball in her hand. "Oh so you wanna play dirty eh" Riven says taking out his phantom blade. "Riven! You can't take out your phantom blade here" Helia scolds. I just nod in agreement. Bloom releases her grip on his shirt. She blows air in his face and laughs. "See you later blondie" she says with a wink and walks toward what looks like a science lab. Is she crazy?! She can't just walk into class still in her fairy form. It's too late to stop her now."What the hay just happened" Stella says breaking the silence. I look at Brandon and he nods. "You girls just transformed into your enchantix by will. Only rare fairies can do that. You usually have to save someone from your planet." Brandon explains. "OOOOk. So where are we from? Fairy Land?" Stella jokes. I look at her and say "You're from a different dimension. The Magic 's a few realms and dimensions away from here." Stella looks at me like I'm crazy. Ms. Faragonda steps in and says " Stella. I'm not from earth. I'm from the Magic Dimension and I teach at Alfea the college for fairies. These boys are from there too. From their swords they must be from Red Fountain the school for heroics and bravery." The girls just walk away like nothing happened. These chicks from earth are freakin' crazy!

How did you like my… what is this my 4th chapther? Yea it is. Anyways if you have any problems with this story then stop reading it. Ba-bye. Oh and I have a new supervisor! Her name is Unique Charm. She (well duh) supervises my new stories. Oh and Bloom says hi!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys …fifth chapter! Let's get started!

Bloom's POV

I walk to the science lab but before I do I de-transform. I walk into the room and sit next to Andy since he's my science partner.

"Bloom what happened back there" Andy whispers shocked.

"I'll explain during lunch. Sit next to me and the girls at our table" I answer him.

He nods and then we turn our attention to Mr. Davis our science teacher.

"Today class we will be dissecting frogs"Mr. Davis says. Wow isn't that the statement of the century! I groan then look at Andy. His face doesn't look happy. My phone beeps and that means I have a text. The front blinks the name Stella. The class turns to look at me including Andy and Mr. Davis.

"Bloom since you're busy texting maybe you would like to read to everyone the text you got" he

says.

I open my mouth to object but with the glare he gives me I know I need to shut my mouth. I flip my phone open and sigh.

"Fine! It says: Hey Bloom, we're coming to science class but it turns out and his friends have the same class at the same period at us. Anyways should we power down also known as de-transfrom? From Stell" I say reading the text out loud. I text Stella back saying 'Yes de-transform. And make sure when you walk in you're not flirting with those guys'. My phone beeps again and Mr. Davis motions to read the text I got. Again I sigh. I hope she doesn't say anything about fairies. Before I can open my mouth to read the text Stella, the girls, and the guys walk in. I let out a sigh in relief. "Bloom Bloom Bloom! Are you ok?" Stella says running over to me and hugging the breath out of me. "Stell….can't….breath" I say gasping for air. She lets go quickly. She pats my head. The girls sit next to their partners for science. The guys walk to the front of the room.

"Class, these are our new students who transferred here. Please introduce yourselves" Mr. Davis says. They nod.

"I'm Sky"

"I'm Riven"

"I'm Helia"

"I'm Brandon"

"I'm Nabu"

"And I'm Timmothy or for short, Timmy"

All the girls in out class stare in awe at them. They're literally drooling over them.

"Some of you may get switched to be with one of these boys so be prepared" Mr. Davis says. The girls in the class have hope in their eyes.

He looks at the class and writes down stuff on his clipboard.

"Alright I've decided who to switch. Sky you're with Ms. Bloom. Brandon you're with Ms. Stella. Helia you're with Ms. Flora. Riven you're with Ms. Musa. "Nabu you're with Ms. Layla. Last but not least, Timmy you're with Ms. Tecna" Mr. Davis decides. I look at the girls with horrified eyes. They have the same horrified looks in their eyes. I stand up to object and I see Layla, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora do the same. I walk to the front of the room with the girls behind me.

"No no no! You can't do that! I'm happy with Andy as my partner" I object.

"I'm fine with Tyler" says Layla.

"I'm fine with Nick" says Stella.

"I'm fine with Henry" says Flora.

"I'm fine with Jake" says Musa.

"I'm totally fine with Greg" says Tecna.

"So we don't need them" the girls and I scream at the same time pointing at the boys.

The guys look at us in shock except for Riven. He walks up to me and looks at me dead in the eye. He grasps my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"Listen here Barbie Bloom. You're going to put up with Sky and the rest of us during science" Riven growls.

"Get your hands off of me" I yell struggling to get out of his grasp. Instead he slaps me. The room gasps and Mr. Davis passes out.

"Riven!" Sky exclaims walking towards us. Sky gets Riven's hands off my shoulders.

The girls rush up to face me. I touch my face where I was slapped and I feel a sting.

"Oh my gosh! That is some bad red mark" Stella says.

I just walk back to my seat leaving the girls and guys clueless not including Riven.

"Bloom! Oh my god! Are you ok?" Andy says totally freaking out. Before I can answer he walks up to Riven and punches him giving him a black eye. He walks back to me and picks me up bridal style.

"Don't worry Andy I'm fine" I say whining.

"Bloom you and I both know that must hurt so I'm taking you to the nurse" Andy insists. I just sigh in defeat.

"Hold up Andy." I say. I look at Jake, Musa's science partner and ask him "Please revive Mr. Davis. Thanks so much. Girls pretty please come with me" I say. The girls rush back up to me and we're about to go before Riven stirs up. Huh, what do you know? He's been unconscious this whole time. Sky helps Riven up. "My man you're going to be in so much trouble when we get back to Red Fountain" Sky says. "Lets go Andy. I don't want to be in their presence anymore" I whine. Andy nods and he carries me with the girls close behind to the nurse's office. I wonder if the slap caused that much damage to my cheek. I touch my cheek and it stings a lot. We just have to wait to find out.

Sorry this chapter was so long! I just couldn't make it SO short!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again guys! Quick summary: The girls find out that the boys have the same science class and they object to their teacher and Riven slaps Bloom and Andy is taking her to the nurse to get her checked out by the nurse.

Andy's POV

God I hate that dude Riven! How dare he slap Bloom, the nicest cool girl ever to roam Gardenia Flame High. That punch and black eye I gave him was nothing. I feel a movement in my arms so I look down. It was Bloom. She was holding her cheek so she must've flinched when it stinged. Her girls are right behind us. I hear them talking.

"How dare he slap my girl Bloom" Stella roared. Dammit when she sees Riven it's going to get ugly. Bloom and Stella were best friends since forever so if anyone hurts Bloom, Stella is on their backs. It's the other way around. The whole school knows not to mess with the Winx.

"When I see Magenta Man I'm going to punch him until bruises are visible all over his body!"Musa said. See? What'd I tell you? You mess with one of the winx, you practically mess with them all. While we're walking I'm not watching where I'm going.

"Andy watch out!" Bloom says.

Point taken these people always challenge the winx. I accidentally bump into the witch sisters Diaspro and Mitzi and I tumble to the ground dropping Bloom. They're not really sisters but they do everything together. I hear them snicker.

"Well well well, if it isn't the six divas who don't know fashion" Mitzi says. The girls rush to help Bloom up.

"Please I think it's the other way around" Stella says. The other girls nod in agreement including Bloom. I get up and wipe off my clothes. I walk to Bloom and apologize to her. Diaspro and Mitzi walk closer to Bloom and look at her cheek.

"What happened here" Diaspro says with fake worry in her voice.

"It's none of your business Diaspro" Bloom snaps.

"I bet your bad fashion choices have come back to slap you in the face" Diaspro jokes.

The winx and I freeze. Diaspro and Mitzi stare at us suspiciously.

"No way! Somebody slapped the famous member Bloom of the winx club" Mitzi says clearly surprised.

I glare at them. Bloom walks over to them and smiles sweetly.

"If you'll excuse us we have to go" Bloom says with fake sweetness.

I rush up to Bloom and pick her up bridal style again. The winx and I walk around Diaspro and Mitzi and in five seconds flat we're at the nurse's office. We walk in. Nurse Ophelia turns around in her chair. She gets off of her chair and walks to us.

"No cuts or bruises so why are you here Andy" Nurse Ophelia asks.

"It's not me. It's Bloom" I say while putting Bloom down on her feet. Bloom shows Ophelia the mark on her cheek. She gasps.

"What happened Bloom dear" she asks while getting cotton swabs and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Well this jerk named Riv-"Stella didn't get to finish because Bloom put her hand over Stella's mouth.

"Um…. Well…..I was walking and I tripped and fell flat on my face" Bloom said quickly. The girls and I give her a 'why' look. Bloom just shakes her head. Ophelia opens the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabs a little on the cotton ball and dabs it on Bloom's cheek. I can feel Bloom cringe at the pain. Ophelia stops dabbing and throws the cotton ball in the trash bin next to her desk. She gets a soft towel/paper like thing and lays it on Bloom's red mark and tells her to hold it on. Bloom does what she says. Ophelia gets a big band-aid thingy and presses it on the towel/paper. It sticks on Bloom's cheek.

"Now Bloom, don't take this off until tomorrow morning" Ophelia says. Bloom nods and we leave the nurse's office. I look at my watch.

"Well science class is over so it's lunch by now. Now you tell me what happened right before class" I tell Bloom. Bloom nods and we head towards the cafeteria. We walk in and a lot of people are still there. We walk into the lunch line. When we get to the front we see what they're serving. I look at Bloom and she nods. She looks at the winx and they also nod. I bet you want to know what the nodding means. Well this food here is nasty so Bloom has a secret stash of fancy restaurant like lunch.

"Stella it's in my bag in my locker. You know my combination so please go get it" Bloom tells Stella. Stella nods and walks out of the cafeteria. We walk towards the winx's table. When we get there we see those new guys who were at science sitting there. I'm about to shout at them but Bloom puts her hand on my shoulder which means she'll take care of it. Bloom walks up to the guys sitting at the winx's table.

"Yea, hi." Bloom says.

"May we help you Barbie Bloom" Riven asks. I almost burst out laughing by the black eye I gave him. Bloom's attention turns to Riven. She glares at him. The winx and I growl and glare too.

"Bloom! I have the lunch!" Stella says running over to us with Bloom's bag. Once she sees the guys at their usual table she drops Bloom's bag and growls.

"Bloom dear you know I love you but why did you invite them to our table" Stella asks with clenched teeth and clenched fists.

"I didn't Stell. They found their own way to our table. I don't like having to go up to Mitzi and Diaspro level but I will have to if you don't move" Bloom says to them. They still sit there. Bloom turns her attention to a blond who, if my memory serves me correct, is Sky.

"Blondie yea hi. Remember me? The girl who was the first person to smile and wave hi to you? Can you tell your friends to move pretty please" Bloom asks the blond. I can tell he really doesn't want to but he shakes his head no.

"Alright girls. Looks like today we have to share the table because I'm not going to give up our table just like that. It was where we all sat when we first met" Bloom says. The girls and I groan. I hear Stella grumble the word 'fine'. Bloom picks up her bag with the food in it. Stella and me sit next to Bloom. Bloom opens her bag.

"Ok girls and Andy on today's menu we have lobster with shrimp and fried rice with chicken" Bloom announces with an official royal announcer voice. Bloom looks at me and the girls and we crack up. The new guys look at us funny like but I can tell they want what Bloom brought and not the stinky rotten lasagna and spinach.

"Ok ok people calm down. We've got to hand this food out" Bloom says while calming down. Bloom takes out the lobster with shrimp and the fried rice with chicken. We pass it down until we all have a delicious seafood and Chinese restaurant dish. The new guys look at the food with longing eyes. I dig in and then I notice Bloom coughing. I look at her and see she has her hands around her neck.

"Oh my gosh! Bloom's choking" Stella screams. Bloom keeps coughing and her eyes are becoming watery. The blonde Sky gets out of his seat and rushes over to Bloom, wraps his hands around her chest and starts pumping her back and forth to get the food out of her. I look at the scene in front of me with anger. Bloom finally coughs out…shrimp. Sky lets her go and walks back to his seat. Riven bursts out laughing. I glare at him.

"Red head can't do anything right. She can't even eat without choking!" Riven says through laughs. Bloom glares at him. I glare at him. The winx glare at him. Even his friend Sky glares at him. Bloom looks like she's about to cry. I wipe my hand on a napkin and engulf Bloom in a big bear hug. She hugs me back.

"It's ok Bloom. Don't mind Magenta. He's just a hater. And you know what we always said." I say to Bloom.

"Haters are haters, but I'm a tough gator" she replies with a smile. I let her out of my hug. I see Bloom take her phone out.

Bloom's POV

Andy is like my big brother. I take my phone out. My phone says I have a missed call and I have a voice mail. I play the voicemail and I put the phone on my ear. It's from mom and she's….. crying.

"Bloom you father is in the hospital. He got in an accident on his way to Domino Industries. Please don't come home when you close school. Rush right over to the hospital. Bye Bloom" I hear mom's voice say. I stand up and yell. I throw my phone across the room. The winx, Andy, and the new guys look at me when they hear my phone crash.

"Mom I'm not waiting until after school. I'm coming now" I say out loud. I feel tears sting.

"Dad I won't let you go. I promise dad. The dad is strength. The daughter is life" I say out loud again but this time the tears fall. Andy and the winx get up.

"Bloom what's wrong" the blond Sky asks. I look at him then glare at him.

"Bloom what's wrong" Andy asks. I walk over to my phone and pick it up.

"Listen to the voicemail and you'll understand. Put it on speaker" I tell Andy. He takes my phone from me and puts it on speaker.

"Bloom your father is in the hospital. He got in an accident on his way to Domino Industries. Please don't come home when you close from school. Rush right over to the hospital. Bye Bloom". The voicemail closes. The tears are like a waterfall. The guys (even Riven, SHOCKING),winx, and Andy look at me with sympathy. Andy hugs me again. I cry in his shirt.

"Bloom go" I hear a voice whisper in my head. It's Daphne. I tense when I hear her voice. I get out of Andy's grasp and he looks at me confused.

"Changus atmosphere" I say as the rest of the people in the cafeteria disappear. Andy stands frozen.

"Andy, the winx and I are fairies" I say as I walk away to the parking lot to head to the hospital immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Sorry haven't updated in two days…. But none of you guys care since not many people read this. Anyways continuing.

Bloom's POV

I run out of the school and out to the parking lot with tears down my face. I realize I left my bag and my car keys are in there. I just fall to the ground crying.

"Today is my worst day ever" I say to myself. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up and see Andy. And the winx. And…..those guys? I get up. Stella has my bag and she gives it to me.

"Thanks" I mumble as I take the bag from her. I dig around in my bag until I find my car keys. The keys fall out of my hands.

"What is happening today? I can't get a moment of peace can I? First Magenta Man with the fairy thing. Then Magenta Man with the slap. Then blondie and Magenta Man and his goons with the table. Now dad?" I scream forgetting the winx, Andy, and those guys are there.

"Bloom we're so sorry about the stuff that happened to you today" I hear Andy say with empathy in his voice. My eye twitches. No! More! I just pick up my keys and get in the car.

"Bloom we're going with you" Sky says.

"No thanks! I've had enough of you and your goon Magenta man. Plus there's only room for six" I grumble.

"No problem. My limo is outside the school so we can take that" Sky says. I stare at him with a twitching eye. I look into his mesmerizing blue eyes searching for something that tells me I can go with him. I find that thing in his eye. I get out of the car and slam it shut.

"Where's the limo" I ask Sky.

"Outside the school up front" he answers.

"Girls, Andy, guys, Magenta man lets go" I say walking to where he said his limo was. They follow behind me. Even Magenta Man! Maybe he's not such a bad guy. We find the limo and we see a man in a black suit waiting outside the doors. He opens the door for us and we all get in. Sky sits next to me. I fold my hands across my chest.

"Driver to Gardenia hospital please" Sky tells the driver. The driver nods and starts the limo. During the ride I remember the memories with dad. When I was a kid he would call me his little firefly because of my red hair. I wonder where I get my red hair. Neither mom nor dad has red hair. I guess that's something I'll never know. Everyone in the limo stares at me.

"What are you looking at" I snap at them. They all look shocked. I feel a pain in my entire body. I fall to the limo floor and double over so my stomach faces the ceiling and my back is on the ground. The girls, Andy, those guys even including Riven stand up as soon as I fall to the ground. They don't seem to fall while the limo is moving. Isn't that a shocker?

"Bloom what's wrong" Sky asks the same time Andy does.

"Daphne…trouble" I say feeling drowsy. They look confused.

"Timmy check up on this 'Daphne' using the realm wide web" Sky orders the teen with the strawberry orange hair. Timmy nods. He pulls out this way future like looking gadget from his pocket and searches something on it. Tecna of all people should have that device.

"Found it Sky" Timmy says.

"Who is she" Sky asks him.

"Daphne: Nymph of Magix. It says she was from…Sparks?" Timmy says confused. Hey, I'm just confused as he is since I don't know what Magix or Sparks is.

"Girl in pain here" I say. Sky picks me up and puts me on the limo like it's my bed. He puts the seatbelt around my waist.

"Timmy how is that possible? Sparks was destroyed a long time ago by the Ancestral Witches" Brandon asks Timmy.

"I don't know" Timmy says.

"Just keep reading" Sky tells him. Timmy nods.

"Daphne: Nymph of Magix. She's from Sparks. She was the next heir to the throne. Her parents Marian and Oritel were sent to Obsidian when the witches attack. Her father Oritel ordered her to keep her little baby sister safe. Daphne sent her to earth. Unfortunately, right after Daphne made the portal and sent her sister to earth the witches destroyed her. Now she lives in Lake Rocculace" Timmy informed.

"Does it have a picture of her sister" Sky asked him while looking at me with a knowing look.

"Let me check… yep. This is of her sister when she was a baby" Timmy said showing everyone except for me the picture of the baby. They all gasped, even Riven.

"What? What is it? Oooow" I say in pain. They turn to look at me then back at the picture. Timmy shows me the picture. I gasp. The baby had cyan blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"Ok ok it could just be a coincidence that the baby looks like Bloom" Tecna says.

"It said the baby's name was Bloom" Timmy says plainly.

"Ok ok a really really close coincidence" Tecna says with a nervous smile.

"How old is Bloom" Sky asks.

"She's sixteen today" Stella says. Yep, just like my bff to know my birthday and every detail about me! Sky looks at Timmy and he nods.

"Yep if I subtract the baby's year to this year it says she's sixteen" Timmy says.

"If this is true Bloom is a princess and her mom and dad aren't really her mom and dad" Stella squeals.

"Well well well looks like not all blonds are idiots" a voice from outside says. The car door blows open.


End file.
